omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Chief God
Character Synopsis The Chief God is a divinity and the attributed creator of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world. The Order maintains that the current Chief God is eternal and all-powerful, and therefore that the present head deity is the original head deity. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C ''' '''Verse: Monster Girl Encloypedia Name: The Chief God Gender: Can appear as either but is implied female Age: Predates all of creation Classification: Supreme God, All-Powerful Divinity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation (Created the entire Monster Girl Encloypedia reality, in addition to all it's races), Law Manipulation (Created the rules and laws that govern The Universe, in addition to the "rules" Demons are meant to follow), Reality Warping (Able to mold and shape all of existence in the way they see fit, being able to alter realms and distort their appearance), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the concept of rules. In addition created the idea of Magic), Space-Time Manipulation (Even basic Lilim are capable of creating Spiritual Realms that contain their own Space-Time), Void Manipulation (Capable of banishining things into darkness), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Capable of creating and manipulation Pocket Universes similarily to Lilim), Power Bestowl (Granted The Succubi the ability to charm and use magic), Magic (Created the idea of magic and can use it), Immortality (Type 4), Time Paradox Immunity (Can live outside of reality and exist outside of temporaly anomolies), Void Manipulation (Through Void Magic, she can attack with nothingness itself and remove an opponent from reality), Fire Manipulation (Mana Shot and Fire Magic in general conjures flames that attack the soul), Power Nullification (Spell Break involves it’s user completely negating an opponents special abilities), Teleportation (Can achieve this through teleportation spells), Creation (Space Creation Spell grants a user the ability to give shape to things through thought alone), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Can resist charm spells and being converted into a slave) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(The Chief God is responsible for the creation of the entire Monster Girl Encloypedia Multiverse, which consists of the universe in addition to various spiritual and pocket universes that are parallel to The Universe. Created several universal concepts such as Magic and the laws that govern all of reality. Superior to Lilim and every Demon Lord, who latter of which control the entire universe through their sheer willpower) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Naturally existed in the darkness that came before the creation of time and the current multiverse. Exists outside of standard reality) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Established the fundamental concepts that govern The Multiverse and created all seperate realms that inhabit The Multiverse. Far superior to the entirety of The Lilim and The Demon Lords, who have Universal Showings such as creating universes and governing entire planes through sheer willpower) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Far superior to the collective power of The Lilim and Demon Lords, who are merely facets of it's creation. In addition it exists outside of natural reality and is unaffected by events that occur within it) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Can effect a multitude of alternate planes. Created several constants and concepts that govern reality) 'Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Referred to as "Omniscient" and "All Knowing") '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Extra Info: Credit to Imperial Kozak for the art Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Monster Girl Encloypedia Category:Gods Category:Primordial Entities Category:Supreme Beings Category:Religious Figures Category:Spirits Category:Neutral Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Immortals Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Void Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 2